


I Think I Know You

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “Where the hell am I!?” the voice said again and now you saw their face. It was a woman, trying to climb out of the dumpster. She had some scratches on her face and her clothing was torn. It was far too big for her. She almost drowned in the coat.“Who are you?” you asked, putting the knife away. Probably another drunk idiot.“No idea,” she said. You noticed her Northern accent. “Who are you?”





	I Think I Know You

You cursed while you pulled the hoodie of your jacket over your head. You slowly walked away from the dark alley, blending in the crowd. Hopefully they wouldn’t notice you, walking next to an older lady with her dog and a young businessman.  
“This is what you get, idiot,” you murmured, “never make deals with Smoke Shifters.”  
The stars were shining in the sky above and not for the first time this month you stopped to look up, wondering if your father was out there.  
Maybe he was running from aliens right now.  
Or he was sitting in his TARDIS, explaining time travel to another companion.  
Was he thinking of you? He had mentioned once that he sometimes checked up on you, was he still doing that?  
The cold breeze played with your hair. Someone bumped into you and you started walking again.  
This street was filled with humans whose minds were filled with worries about what they would eat for dinner... what clothes to wear to a new party and their bosses.  
They had no idea of what was out there. The aliens… the wonders. At first you had liked it here on Earth... you were half-human after all... but you still felt that you were a outsider.  
You entered another alley, your hands in your pockets. You started humming a tune when you heard someone scream.  
You stopped walking, staring at the dumpster in front of you. The scream had sounded like it came from there.  
“Hello?” you asked loudly, reaching for your knife.  
“Where the hell am I!?” the voice said again and now you saw their face. It was a woman, trying to climb out of the dumpster. She had some scratches on her face and her clothing was torn. It was far too big for her. She almost drowned in the coat.  
“Who are you?” you asked, putting the knife away. Probably another drunk idiot.  
“No idea,” she said. You noticed her Northern accent. “Who are you?”  
“Y/N,” you said. “Want to get out of there?”  
“Please.”  
You helped her get out of the dumpster. She threw her arms around your neck and clung to you, not even letting go once she was standing on the ground.  
“I don’t know what’s going on. But you’re familiar,” she said, gently tucking a stray lock behind your ear. “Why are you familiar?”  
“Are you drunk?”  
“I don’t drink.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“I don’t live anywhere, I think.”  
“Please, try to remember what your name is,” you told her. She was telling the truth. She didn’t smell like she had spend the evening in some sleazy bar drinking as much liquor as she could before throwing up. You pressed your hand on her forehead. She didn’t have a fever.  
“I don’t know,” she sighed.  
“Did someone hurt you?” you asked her. You had found out that humans, especially males, sometimes raped. When you first heard of the way some people carelessly violated each other you had been disgusted. Maybe someone had raped this woman.  
“I don’t think so. I just want to sleep,” she said. She opened her mouth and exhaled regeneration energy.  
You made a strangled sound and almost dropped her.  
“Who are you?” you asked. You shivered, suddenly feeling like you were made of ice.  
“I think I know you,” she whispered. She cupped your face, her eyes going wide. “I think you’re my daughter.”


End file.
